chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Certifrycation Class
"Certifrycation Class" is the 7th episode in the first season of Chowder and the 7th episode overall. Synopsis Mung is forced to spend the day in Chef Certifrycation school, where he butts heads with a fickle instructor. Plot At the catering company Mung is unveiling his latest culinary creation, the firesnacker, to the rest of the gang. The dish ends up setting the kitchen on fire, prompting Schnitzel to complain. Mung refuses to have his techniques questioned as he is the master of this kitchen and shows off his Certifrycate to prove it. However, mid boast, his certifrycate is taken by a man from the ECEA, or Expired Certifrycate Enforcement Agency, who informs him that his certifrycate has expired and to renew it, he and Chowder must to go to Reuben's School of Certifrycation. On arriving at the school, they run into Ms. Endive and Panini who must renew as well. The teacher, Reuben, appears and explains how the class works. He likens the class to a cruise on the good ship YumYum. The ship sails smoothly as long as it follows the recipe and all those that don't follow the recipe become Recipe Pirates, never get their certifrycate, and the only place they will be allowed to cook is in a dumpster. So Mung and Chowder get to work. The first task is to boil water. Endive measures the flames and selects the right pot and pours the water, boiling it to perfection. Mung and Chowder attach a motorcycle to a huge cauldron in what Mung calls "toiling" water, as any two-bit chef can simply boil it. Mung is awarded a Recipe Pirate hat. The next task is to prepare a sandwich. Reuben finds Endive's sandwich fantastic. However, Mung, who has followed the recipe to the letter despite his disagreements with it, is failed since he included mayonnaise, which Reuben is allergic too. So, even though he followed the recipe, Mung is given an eye patch. Over the next series of tests, though Mung does his best to please Reuben, he fails time after time until he is completely decked out in Recipe Pirate attire and Chowder is dressed like a parrot. For the final exercise they have to simply cut a piece of cake. Mung is torn on whether to listen to his instincts or go by the book as Reuben wants. His hesitation and confusion leads Reuben to have them walk the plank into the dumpster. While Mung is lamenting about why Reuben doesn't like his cooking, Chowder cheers him up with a song that says how great he is. Mung reclaims his pride and decides to go back and give Reuben a piece of his mind. Meanwhile, Reuben is preparing Endive's certifrycate, even putting his phone number on it. Mung swoops in ,like the Recipe Pirate Reuben made him out to be, and steals the certifrycate. Reuben tells Endive that she might be staying a little bit longer to get a new one. Mung presents his new certifrycate, with Endive's name crossed out and his own written in, to the gang. Truffles tells him that he's done it again, in that he's somehow set the kitchen on fire... again. But Mung just tells her, "That's what I do, baby. That's what I do." Characters * Chowder * Mung Daal * Truffles * Shnitzel * Ms. Endive * Panini * Reuben (debut) * The Doozers Trivia * The motorcycle used to toil the water has a pig hood ornament that held a fork and a spoon. * Chowder doesn't shout "I'm not your boyfriend!" at the site of Panini. * When the Catering Company gets carried away, Kimchi is still inside, and Chowder showed no visible concern. * This is the first episode where Chowder sings, the second time being in "The Sing Beans." * In the trailer for this episode, Reuben says "Looks like someone's getting dangerously close to black water," but this line was excluded in the broadcast. * The ECEA agents look like The Doozers From Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock, but they are recycled from the universe. * When making the sandwich, Mung complains about the type of bread used on the sandwich, but no type of bread was specified for the recipe. Errors * When Mung Daal was first given his hook hand, a cork was put on the tip. In the following scene when Mung was instructed to cut a cake, the cork is nowhere to be seen. * Mung and Chowder never visibly put mayo on the sandwich, however they were still chewed out for putting some in. * It looks like at the bottom of Ms. Endive and Panini’s sandwich that there was also mayonnaise on it, but Reuben ate it just fine and had no allergic reaction. APM songs * Pirate Jig by Dan Boer and Paul Intsen - Montage of the wrong ways Mung Daal did. * Landlubber's Boat by Paul Intsen - Mung explains that he never passed. Gallery Official art Reuben-1-.jpg Screenshots vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h38m23s239.png vlcsnap-2012-10-15-19h06m31s99.png Recycled Doozer Chowder.png vlcsnap-2013-08-31-14h42m45s187.png Recycled Doozer 2 Chowder.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 4.00.00 PM.png Reuben's School of Certifrycation.gif vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h41m57s85.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h42m05s155.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h41m50s4.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-19h42m41s71.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h38m37s120.png vlcsnap-2013-08-31-14h42m04s43.png vlcsnap-2013-08-31-14h43m30s127.png Mung and chowder as recipe pirate.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h05m01s139.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-19h40m29s42.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-19h40m33s76.png vlcsnap-2012-07-27-19h40m45s190.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h38m05s66.png Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z